Jimmy Corna
Jimmy Corna (ur. 09.06.1980r) - '''menedżer, zawodowy zapaśnik i obecny główny mistrz World Wrestling Entertainment. Jest również perkusistą zespołu People Of Doom do którego dołączył w 2014 roku a z powodów osobistych odszedł z jego szeregów pod koniec 2019 roku. W podobnym czasie, bo pomiędzy 2013 a 2019 rokiem organizował Memoriały im. Peter'a George. Tam też podczas ostatniej edycji miała miejsce tragedia przez którą Jimmy zawiesił swoje działania publiczne jak występy w POD czy organizacja tych memoriałów (to akurat zakończył). '''Zespoły: * Manager Of Death (1998 - 2002) * Ex Managers (2007 - 2010) * People Of Doom (2014 - ) Dyskografia: * Jeśli Masz Pieniądze... Masz Wszystko! (2015, People Of Doom) * 2017? Nie Pierdol! (2017, People Of Doom) * Skrzyżowanie (2018, People Of Doom) Filmy: * Chasing Wolfgang (2019) (scenariusz, reżyseria (aktor - rola epizodyczna - Tim) * Chasing Wolfgang 2 Radiation (2020) (scenariusz) (aktor - rola epizodyczna - Tim) * Chasing Wolfgang 3 Children's Properties (2020) (scenariusz) (aktor - rola epizodyczna - Tim) Teksty (opowiadające): * Pre VII Memorial: The Jimmy's Cases Biografia Jimmy Corna a właściwie Jimmy James Cornuta - Urodził się 09.06.1980r. w JESZCZE bogatej rodzinie w Miami na Florydzie. Ma matkę kanadyjskiego pochodzenia - Emmę Cornuta (02.12.1950r.) i Ojca (99% Ameryka we krwi i 1% włochy we krwi bo... PODOBNO dziadek dziadka dziadka dziadka był z Włoch) Josepha Cornuta (20.05.1949r.). Ponadto rodzeństwo: Michael Cornuta (02.05.1967r.), Jessica Cornuta (08.10.1975r.), Daniel Cornuta (18.06.1981r.). Najmłodsze lata (1980-1992) Od najmłodszych lat interesował się pieniędzmi, bogactwem i wyśmiewaniem ubogich. W wieku 3 lat sprzedał za 300 dolców rok młodszego brata do rzeźni. Na szczęście wszystko skończyło się dobrze bo zauważyli że rysopis się nie zgadzał. Co lepsze Pieniądze zostały u Jimmiego. W 1984r. odnotowano, że swobodnie przelicza pieniądze do miliona a w 1985 wzwyż. Gdy chodził do szkoły, odkrył w sobie zdolności robienia Tzw. Wpierdolu. Liczyli się z nim nawet 4 lata starsi uczniowie. W 1990r. Czyli w wieku 10 lat, kupił sobie swoje pierwsze hantle. W rok przybrał na masie mięśniowej wystarczająco by szpanować w szkole nie tylko portfelem. W tym czasie jego starszy brat Michael, interesował się kulturystyką i miał prywatną siłownię w bogatych przedmieściach Miami. Niestety jego krótkie życie spotkała tragedia. 1991r. przyniósł ze sobą wezwanie do sądu jego ojca Josepha za niepłacenie podatków. Szybko okazało się że rodzina jest winna państwu około 30 milionów dolarów gdzie ich stan majątkowy wynosił akurat 28 milionów. Ojciec poszedł na 10 lat siedzieć a Rodzina przeniosła się do ubogiej dzielnicy w Orlando. Brak pieniędzy, plaży i 10 letnich dziewczynek sprawił że 11 wówczas letni Jimmy wyniósł z domu co się dało i sprzedał to w lombardzie by mieć pieniądze na bilet do Los Angeles. Niepostrzeżenie uciekł z domu i poleciał na zachodnie wybrzeże w poszukiwaniu większej gotówki. Już jakiś czas wcześniej zaraził się muzyką od swojej siostry która słuchała na okrągło zespołów Rockowych i Metalowych. Jego brat natomiast wyznawał Arnolda Schwarzeneggera. W pogoni za tym wyruszył w świat. Jeszcze młody, w głowie mu się jebało. Żył w świecie w którym nie mogło brakować gotówki (ale brakowało). W hollywood zaczął poszukiwać Arnolda, jego faworyta filmowego. Oczywiście widział w nim terminatora bo naoglądał się go trochę w związku z niedawną premierą drugiej części. Gdy po kilku miesiącach nocowania na alejach Hollywood (1992r.) wreszcie go zobaczył, pobiegł i zaczął błagać o przygarnięcie. Oczywiście Arni go wyśmiał... Przygarniać 12 latka z ulicy... Mały Jimmy nie odpuszczał, postanowił trenować u jego boku. Marzyła mu się kariera na wielkim ekranie. Po kolejnym miesiącu prześladowań usłyszał tak. Trening u Arnolda (1992-1998) Arnold był bardzo zniesmaczony. Przyjmować dzieciaka bo prosi... prosi... Długo prosi... 12 letni Jimmy Cornuta dostał rozkaz. 1. Nie miał się publicznie pokazywać ze swoim trenerem. 2. Nikomu nie mógł powiedzieć kto jest jego trenerem. 3. Jak trenerowi się nie chce, ma to zrozumieć. 4. Ma się słuchać trenera i ma myć mu podłogę na siłowni. 5. Jak skończy dwumiesięczny trening, ma wypierdalać. 6. Za każde 10g zjedzonego posiłku ma zrobić 10 pompek. 7. Coś mu nie pasuje, wypierdalać na śmietnik. 8. Alkohol sterydy i dziwki od 21 roku życia. No może dziwki od 16. 9. Co złego to nie trener. 10. Trenera gówno obchodzą problemy prywatne ucznia. * ale ma wznowić naukę bo będzie mieszkał w śmietniku. 11. Może spać na siłowni korzystać z siłowni i dodatków. Do domu prywatnego zakaz wstępu bo śmietnik. 12. Trener nie zna ucznia, uczeń nie zna trenera. 13. Trener ma dużo zajęć i nie można mu przeszkadzać z byle powodu. 14. Nie wolno podjebywać trenerowi pieniędzy. 15. Nie wolno zadawać pytań trenerowi. Trener traktuje ucznia jak powietrze poza treningiem. Młody Jimmy zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensem treningu. Lecz zaufał praktykom Arnolda i zgodził się. Trener nie był z tego zadowolony. Po kilku dniach stosunek zjedzonego posiłku do pompek się nie zgadzał... Cornuta wyleciał na 3 dni za drzwi ale po raz kolejny wyprosił idola. Rozpoczął trening z ostrą dietą. Na początku 1993r. Stosunek Trenera do ucznia miał już nieco widoczne złagodzenie (Arnold dowiedział się że z Jimmy nie ma tak łatwo i nie wypierdoli go za drzwi). Powoli młody Cornuta przyzwyczaja się do treningu. Arnold nie chcąc mieszać w tępej głowie ucznia nie podawał mu wspomagaczy. W 1996r. w związku z 16 urodzinami Jimmiego, Arnold stwierdził, że jeżeli wygra z nim na rękę, oznacza to, że już więcej go nie nauczy. Jimy nie miał szans.... Ale wyznaczył sobie cel który zamierzał osiągnąć. W związku z urodzinami, mógł też w końcu zrobić prawo jazdy i zamawiać dziwki. A więc zrobił prawo jazdy a od Arnolda dostał Hammera którego następnego dnia rozbił. Następnym samochodem był Dodge z 1978r. którego bardzo cenił i szanował. Wyrywał na niego laski na przedmieściach. 1997r. Przyniósł ze sobą jeszcze ostrzejszy trening. Arnold udostępnił Jimmiemu białko i środki wspomagające przy treningu. Sam Arni coraz mniej interesował się siłownią na rzecz filmów i zainteresowaniem polityką. Mimo to był w pełni sił by Jimmy nie dawał mu rady. W 1998r. Arnold i Jimmy byli już dosyć zżyci ze sobą. Jimmy przypominał już kulturystę. Po zażyciu wielu środków wspomagających i upiciu Arnolda postanowił się z nim zmierzyć. Po 8 minutowej walce, wygrał... ... Tak... I wyleciał za to z domu. Noc przespał w swoim samochodzie. W nocy mało nie umarł na serce przez środki które zażył aby wygrać z trenerem. Przyrzekł sobie wtedy że koniec z nadużywaniem tego typu rzeczy. Po powrocie ze szpitala, Arni pogratulował mu wygranej, (sam nie wiedział jak to się stało). Jimmy musiał już się utrzymywać sam... ... Czasy szkolne (1986-1998) Tak to tutaj Jimmy nauczył się dawać wpierdol. Ale od początku. W 1986 roku zaczął chodzić do Primary School w swoim regionie w Miami. Od samego początku chwalił się pieniędzmi które wydawał na okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Codziennie inne. W szafce szkolnej miał ich od chuja. W drugiej klasie kupił sobie smoking w którym często przechadzał się po szkole. Z kieszeni wystawał zawsze plik banknotów. Oczywiście jego "koledzy" nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni. Tak mijały lata i pierwszy raz dostał przez to wpierdol. Tylko dlatego że ich było 20 a Jimmy jeden. Dlatego w wieku 10 lat kupił sobie hantle. Niedługo potem znalazł wszystkich i im po kolei zajebał. Jednego z nich wyjebał na ryj na podłogę, wziął go za głowę od tyłu i przeciągał do siebie. Potem wykorzystał ten chwyt w latach 10 XXI w. W 1991r. przerwał naukę by zostać uciekinierem. Naukę kontynuował w 1992/1993r. pod naciskiem Arnolda Schwarzeneggera. Musiał niestety zaliczyć stracony czas. Kontynuował edukację już w Middle School. Jimmy źle wspomina te czasy. Według niego były nudne i do dupy. Nic ciekawego się nie przytrafiło. Następnym punktem edukacji był High School w 1994r. I tutaj to był istny rozpierdol. Tak przynajmniej sądził Jimmy... Zaczął poznawać ładniejsze koleżanki które jednak nie wyczuwały pełnego portfela u Jimmiego. Gdy tylko w 1996r. zdał na prawko, zebrał ekipę dwóch kumpli i 9 lasek. Jednak przejażdżka nowym samochodem skończyła się źle bo wszyscy wjebali się w latarnię (nikomu nic się nie stało). Niedługo potem kupił sobie Dodge z 1978r. którego bardzo cenił i szanował.... Wyrywał na niego laski i... nie tylko. Woził się z kumplami na koncerty. Obskakiwali wszystkie lokalne koncerty rockowe i metalowe. No może większość. Miał wtedy 3 lepszych kumpli: Robin Johnson (Ten który napierdala na gitarze jak pojebany), Ben Shitowicz (Ten który zaliczał samym uśmiechem ale nazwiskiem to już nie) i David Black (Ten który był spoko człowiekiem do wszystkiego). W międzyczasie Jimmy zaczął też grać na gitarze ale nie chwalił się tym zbytnio. W dwóch ostatnich latach High School dużo też imprezował z wymienionymi osobami. W 1997r. poznał Kelly Taylor z którą związał się na parę lat. Niedługo po ukończeniu nauki, wygrał na rękę z Arnim. Zamiłowanie do muzyki (1989-1998) Siostra Jimmiego, Jessica jako nastolatka słuchała dużo muzyki. Zaraziła tym swojego 9 letniego brata. Co prawda chuja wtedy wiedział co mu się podoba a co nie ale tańczył do "Troopera" - Iron Maiden. W 1991r. Gdy uciekał z domu, zajebał siostrze kilka płyt. Między innymi: Ride the Lightning - Metallica, Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good! - Megadeth, The Number of the Beast - Iron Maiden itp. W 1994r. Podjął próbę nauki gry na basie ale gdy zaczął buczeć to Arnold wyjebał sprzęt do śmieci. Kolejna próba podjęcia się gry na instrumencie była w 1996r. tym razem wziął się za gitarę elektryczną. Gra była na tyle cicha że przez następne 2 lata tłukł na niej bez większych konsekwencji. Problem szmalu (1993-1998) Arnold gwarantował żarcie dom i siłownię ale bajery Jimmy musiał sobie zdobywać sam. Gdy na ulicy lemoniada nie schodziła, 13 letni Jimmy wykombinował, że będzie sprzedawał ręczniki które Arnold używał na treningu. A miał ich w chuj. Szły jak bułeczki. W rok Jimmy dorobił się 15 tysięcy dolarów które niestety wyczaił właściciel ręczników. Szybko się dowiedział o przedsięwzięciu i skonfiskował gotówkę. Gdy z przymusu musiał zarabiać uczciwie na ile to możliwe, kontynuował nieopłacalny biznes z lemoniadą. A może jednak opłacalny? Zaczął dosypywać do lemoniady to co znalazł w szafce Arnolda. Ludzie nagle zaczęli dostawać kopa i szybciej się poruszali. Widząc że lemoniada Jimmiego ma takie właściwości, zaczęli mnożyć się stali klienci. Oczywiście co się polepszy to się spieprzy. Department of Sanitation (taki sanepid) się czepił. Jimmy spierdolił niepostrzeżenie. Z uzbieranej kasy mógł sobie coś kupić. Zdecydował się na gitarę basową i wzmacniacz. Niestety pograł chwilę a następnego dnia znalazł sprzęt w śmieciach rozjebany. Kolejnym zacnym pomysłem na zdobycie jak największej gotówki była uczciwa praca. To jednak mijało się z celem więc zaczął oszukiwać na stacjach benzynowych. Podając się za kasjera, przyjmował kasę i spierdalał. Na szczęście Jimmy wie jak się kamuflować. Ludzie się zbytnio nie dziwili bo Jimmy wyglądał na starszego niż był. Na 16 urodziny dostał Hammera którego i tak rozbił więc kupił sobie Dodge z 1978r. którego bardzo cenił i szanował.... Wyrywał na niego laski i tak dalej... Niedługo potem kupił sobie gitarę elektryczną ale bez pieca. Zachowała się bardzo długo. W 1997r. przestał okradać stacje benzynowe bo stwierdził że to jest złe. Później nie podejmował się żadnej roboty a ile gotówki wpadło mu do kieszeni, wydał to na auto. Manager of Death (1998-2002) W 1998r. Jimmy zapakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy, wsiadł do Dodgea i odjechał. Od razu pojechał do Robina Johnsona. Jimmy postanowił zrealizować jedno ze swoich marzeń.... To jedno z tych o sławie i pieniądzach. Inne z "tych" o sławie i pieniądzach dotyczyło aktorstwa ale Arnold odwiódł go od tej myśli. Ta wersja marzenia o sławie i pieniądzach dotyczyła kariery muzyka. W ostatnich latach podszkolił się w grze na gitarze ale niestety tylko na sucho. Gdy kupił sobie pierwszy wzmacniacz, miesiąc dochodził do wprawy żeby cokolwiek zagrać. Robin przyprowadził w końcu kumpli. Patrick Kotlett (Perkusja. Początkujący), Harrison Stek (Bas i śpiew). Harrison miał średni głos ale przyzwoicie grał na basie. W tym składzie w grudniu 1998r. powstał zespół. Potem nazwany "Manager of Death". Pierwsze próby były męczarnią. Odbywały się w garażu w Robina gdzie chwilowo też mieszkał Jimmy. Ogólnie wszyscy próbowali grać Iron Maiden ale wychodziło to tylko Robinowi. Postanowiono zagrać coś prostszego... "Smoke on the water" całkiem wychodziło. Po roku prób w końcu wszyscy doszli do wystarczającej wprawy żeby zagrać jakiś koncert. 2000r. to Pierwszy koncert na scenie zespołu. To było w pobliskim klubie, zagrali same covery w czym trochę przedłużone solówki Robina. Podczas jednej z prób, młodzi muzycy pozamieniali się instrumentami. Jimmy dostał perkusję i mikrofon. Gdy zaczął wydzierać ryja, okazało się że całkiem mu to wychodzi. Na perkusji niestety bił o popadnie... ale spodobał mu się ten instrument. 2001r. to zbyt ambitne plany tras koncertowych po Ameryce. Jimmi już żył pieniędzmi które miał zarobić. To za sprawą "menadżera" który słuchał ich na koncercie w klubie. Oczywiście wszystko spierdolił. Członkowie zaczęli się kłócić, Jimmy liczył niewidzialną kasę a Patrick próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Po kilku koncertach w swoim mieście, Los Angeles, Manager of Death opuścił basista Harrison Stek bo stwierdził "że ma ich w dupie i na pewno znajdzie lepszy zespół". Oczywiście to wina "menadżera" który był chujowy i zamiast Heavy metalu kazał grać wszystkim Grunge który ich zdaniem był chujowy. Na początku 2002r. Jimmy wyliczył że pieniądze się nie zgadzają i jak to wypowiedział "Oddawaj moje pieniądze skurwysynu. Z ciebie taki Menadżer jak ze mnie bushman z afryki". Oczywiście Menadżer został wyjebany... Jimmy uznał że byłby "w chuj lepszym" menadżerem. Po krótkim czasie Robin znalazł zespół który dorównywał mu umiejętnościami i opuścił grupę. Jednocześnie marzenie o sławie i pieniądzach przez bycie muzykiem poszło się jebać. Manager of Death zakończyło działalność w kwietniu 2002r. Wielka Miłość (∞ - 1997 - 2002 - ∞) W 1997r. Jimmy poznał (na przerwie w szkole) Kelly Taylor z którą się związał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w jego miłości do pieniędzy bo zazwyczaj to ona stawiała. Skoro stawiała jedzenie a Jimmy akurat nie mógł się pochwalić wypchanym portfelem to... czemu nie? Spał już w garażu u Robina więc tylko jedzenia mu brakowało. Zresztą... Kelly była dziana więc co jej tam 5 posiłków dziennie dla Jimmiego. Jimmy zawsze mówił swojej miłości jak ją kocha. A jak nie było jej w portfelu to był bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Z Kelly było tak, że Jimmy woził się z nią swoim Dodge'm z 1978r. którego bardzo cenił i szanował. Wiele osób mówiło że traktował ten samochód jak bezcenny skarb. Kelly natomiast była wspaniałą... ozdobą... z kartą bez limitu... Oczywiście mówił jej jak bardzo mu na niej zależy... Każdy wiedział że chodzi o kartę. W roku 2000 Kelly kłóciła się z Jimmym o to że chce czegoś więcej. Jimmy też to powiedział bo marzyła mu się willa z basenem ale dodał że jak się dorobi. Tak minęły 2 lata i Jimmy się nie dorobił i coś się rozmowa nie układała i tak się rozstali. Powrót na Florydę (2002-2004) Po ponad 10 latach Jimmy wrócił na rodzimą Florydę i jak się okazało rodzina znowu mieszka w Miami. Dostali spadek po jakimś wujku a ojciec wyszedł z więzienia. Oczywiście byli wkurwieni na uciekiniera. Zero znaku życia a policja nic nie zdziałała. Jak się okazało Michael przeniósł się do Las Vegas, Jessica ma już swoją rodzinkę i mieszka gdzieś na przedmieściach i tylko Daniel został z rodzicami. Dorobili się znośnego mieszkania w mieście. I tak Jimmy się wprowadził. Całe dnie spędzał przechadzając się po plaży i pijąc drinka. Leżał i spinał bicepsa. Zaglądał także na siłownię gdzie niedługo potem został zatrudniony jako trener przestarzałych spasłodupców. Nie pachniał jednak pieniędzmi więc zdecydował się sprzedawać wodę. Wyglądało to następująco: wymęczenie zgrzybiałego dziadka na treningu a potem dziwnym sposobem miało się okazać że staruch zapomniał picia i tu wkracza Jimmy ze swoją ofertą wody za podwojoną cenę. Biznes nadal nie był zbyt dochodowy ale nagle ojciec dostał podwyżkę więc dało się przeżyć. Jednak Jimmy nie zamierzał długo zagrzać tu miejsca bo marzenie o sławie i pieniądzach czeka. Znowu Zachodnie Wybrzeże (2004 - 2006) Co jak co ale sława, pieniądze i kariera kojarzyła się bardziej z LA niż Miami dlatego już na legalu 24 letni Jimmy wyleciał z powrotem na zachodnie wybrzeże. Tam szwendał się po Hollywood w nadziei że spotka jakąś gwiazdę i z biegu dostanie jakąś opłacalną posadę jak np. główna rola w jakiejś superprodukcji. To jednak nie przynosiło skutków dlatego pojechał do Arnolda gdyż en był Gubernatorem stanu Kalifornia i na pewno miałby jakąś zajebistą i dochodową posadę dla swojego dawnego ucznia. Pojechał i miał posadę. Ochroniarza przy siłowni na plaży w LA gdzie Arnold czasami bywał. Jimmy zawiódł się lekko ale jakość jego usług była na wystarczająco wysokim poziomie żeby Arnold zaproponował mu ochronę jego samego podczas publicznych wystąpień. To jednak Dalej było mało dlatego pod wpływem nowego pomysłu na początku 2016 wyruszył do Las Vegas z pomysłem na wygraną wielkiej kasy. Las Vegas (2006 - 2010) Jeszcze w LA Jimmy odnowił kontakty ze swoim starym znajomym Patrickiem Kotlettem z którym doszli do wniosków że trzeba spróbować szczęścia w Las Vegas. Po dotarciu tam zszokowała ich ilość świateł w tym mieście. Oraz ogrom kasyn. Z kopyta wbili do pierwszego lepszego kasyna i przegrali cały swój dobytek na jednorękich bandytach. Dopiero później okazało się, że nie zdążyli nawet wynająć mieszkania dlatego trochę czasu spędzili na ulicy. Na tej samej ulicy działo się dość sporo. Odbywały się publiczne występy muzyków czy choćby pokazy magików. Raz jeden zniknął Jimmiemu dolara na co ten się wkurwił i mało go nie zajebał. A dolara miał w kieszeni. Od tego czasu nienawidzi pseudo magików. Po dłuższym czasie Jimmy uzmysłowił sobie, że ma brata Michaela w LV. Ten załatwił jakieś tanie zakwaterowanie dwóm ex menadżerom śmierci. Michael załatwił też im pracę na swojej siłowni a że Jimmy w pracy na siłowniach już był doświadczony to i Michael był zadowolony. Z pierwszej wypłaty Corna zakupił sobie zestaw perkusyjny i sprowadził swojego Dodgea z 1978 z Kaliforni którego swoją drogą bardzo cenił i szanował ale jakoś zastał się on tam gdzieś. Praca na siłowni potrwała do 2008 po czym Jimmy z niej zrezygnował z powodu większych pieniędzy. Jak się okazało w 2010 tak czy inaczej musiał znowu podjąć pracę ale już na zmywaku we włoskiej restauracji. Długo też tam nie został. Ex Managers (2007 - 2010) Jako że Jimmy kupił sobie perkusję na której grał a w LV obecni byli 2 byli członkowie Manager Of Death, Patrick wpadł na pomysł by reaktywować zespół i nazwać go Ex Managers. Patrick Mimo że wcześniej był perkusistą to postanowił zająć się basem a perkusję zostawić Jimmiemu. Dogadali się również z okolicznym gitarzystą Rick'iem Oralson'em gdyż Robin (Gitarzysta MOD) miał na nich wyjebane i mieszkał w LA. Nikogo więcej nie mogli znaleźć z ich doświadczeniem dlatego na wokalu udzielali się wszyscy. Tak też się stało i już po roku od powstania bandu, Rick załatwił im koncert na przesłuchaniu zespołów na którym sam brał udział też z innym projektem który okazał się jednostrzałowcem. Muzycy jednak czuli dyskomfort z racji ograniczeń w umiejętnościach. Wiele kapel wypadło lepiej tego wieczoru. Choćby Burn Again. Później zespół grał próby rzadko a jeszcze rzadziej koncertował. Muzycy nie czuli się swobodnie w składzie a Patrick nie widział siebie w roli gitarzysty z tego powodu grupa umarła od choroby przewlekłej w 2010 roku. Druga Miłość (2008 - ∞ ) Corna zaczął od przegranej ale to go nie zraziło żeby później znowu znaleźć się w kasynie. Poznał tam miłą panią która wydawała mu żetony lub kasę w okienku. Przez długi czas tak naprawdę to ona była powodem jego częstych wizyt w kasynie. Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze tam wracał popatrzeć na nią choćby przez moment wydawania żetonów. Jednak to nie było tak że siedział tylko przy okienku. Chodził też grać a jego ulubioną grą był poker. Jimmy postanowił przyjrzeć się rozgrywce i wyciągnąć z tego wnioski. Szybko jednak uczył się na błędach i dawał radę wynosić coraz większą kasę z budynku. Zawsze wydawaną przez miłą panią zza okienka. Szybko chęć zagrania w tą grę zaczęła brać górę i przez to Jimmy zaczął zaniedbywać swój zespół Ex Managers oraz pracę u swojego brata na siłowni. Z tej pracy też szybko się zwolnił. Podczas swoich długich sesji w jednym i tym samym kasynie spotkał Chucka Norrisa który akurat wybrał się tam na wycieczkę ze znajomymi. Stali się szybko dobrymi kompanami do partyjki i drinka. Gdy tylko Chuck przyjeżdżał do Vegas właśnie tak spędzali czas. W 2010 przez nieuwagę roztrwonił swój majątek zarobiony na grze karcianej przez co został z niczym i znowu musiał podjąć się pracy. Tym razem na zmywaku we włoskiej restauracji. Po pierwszej wypłacie od razy wrócił do kasyna i zorientował się, że pani zza okienka na którą lampił się prawie 2 lata zniknęła. Jak się później okazało, wyjechała nie wiadomo gdzie. Po drugiej wypłacie porzucił zmywak i ostrożnie dorobił się przyzwoitej sumki w kasynie. Wystarczającej aby wyjechać z miasta i znowu spróbować czegoś innego. Zespół się rozpadł z różnych przyczyn więc nadal nie został gwiazdą muzyki. w Filmach też nie występował. Postanowił znów wrócić do Miami i tam zamieszkać. Patrickowi zostawił mieszkanie w LV. Co do pokera to często od tego czasu raczył grać w tą grę wynosząc przy tym coraz większe sumy. Po 2014 potrafił ograć już wszystko i wszystkich. Obijanie Mordy (2010 - 2017) 30 letni Jimmy w końcu zaczął coś zarabiać w kasynach ale nie mógł wynosić z nich zbyt dużych kwot bo zaraz znienacka pojawiała się ochrona przed którą musiał uciekać. Raz w ramach obrony spuścił im wpierdol przez co zjawiła się policja i musiał odsiedzieć 48 godzin zanim go uniewinniono. Szybko zorientował się też że trzeba spróbować się z kimś zmierzyć za pieniądze bo za darmo to on nie będzie spuszczał wpierdolu a latka lecą. Jak się okazało w lokalnych walkach podziemia, nie miał ze sobą równych. Zarobił dzięki temu dość ładną sumkę a nawet nie miał trenera ani menadżera. I tak w 2012 nikt z podziemia nie chciał z nim walczyć. Z tego powodu postanowił zainwestować kasę w jakiś biznes. Oczywiście padło na siłownię na której prowadzeniu się znał. Biznes się kręcił. W 2013 roku w mediach zaobserwował wzrost popularności WWE za którym osobiście nie przepadał bo do gówno a nie obijanie mordy. Zobaczył w tym jednak solidny pieniądz. Ten wzrost popularności był spowodowany dwiema kontrowersyjnymi postaciami z tego biznesu a konkretnie przez Thomasa Johna oraz Petera George. Zwłaszcza zainteresowała go osoba tego drugiego który jak wynikało z wielu artykułów w internecie, miał sprzedawać swoje pasy za grubą kasiorę. Peter Stał się wyznacznikiem dobrego Buisnessmana w oczach Corny. Robił zajebistą kasę tak naprawdę przy małym wysiłku. Postanowił się skontaktować z obydwoma zawodnikami. Gdyby nawet mu nie odpowiedzieli to na przykładzie Arnolda wiadomo jak Jimmy potrafi postawić na swoim. Niestety zanim wziął się do działania, świat obiegła wiadomość o śmierci Petera George co bardzo wstrząsnęło Corną. Pokochał tego gościa praktycznie go nie znając. Za osobowość i podejście do biznesu. Dlatego też zrobiło mu się niezmiernie przykro że tacy zajebiści ludzie odchodzą z tego świata a kreatury pokroju Biebera żyją. Po około miesiącu depresji wziął się za siebie i postanowił skontaktować się z Thomasem. Od razu stali się przyjaciółmi. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w biznesie było naprawdę sporo kasy do zarobienia. Początkowo jednak Corna nie chciał zajmować się obijaniem mordy zważając, że to nie jest sport dla ludzi po 30 roku życia dlatego został Menadżerem Thomasa. Zawsze służąc pomocnym łomem wspinali się stopniowo po szczeblach kariery. Jimmy zorganizował Memoriał im swojego idola. Ale niedługo został wciągnięty też w wir walk z których szmal był ogromny. Zaczął występować jako zawodnik w WWE, TNA, NJPW i wygrywał praktycznie wszystko. Później założył wraz z Thomasem ROR czy RLF. Wzbogacił się na tym wszystkim tak jebutnie, że w 2017 roku postanowił wyciskać forsę z innych miejsc i ogłosił zakończenie kariery jako zawodnik. Jego pożegnaniem była V Edycja Memoriału Peter'a George gdzie wziął udział czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił. Później zaczął udzielać się jako komentator i nie tylko. Łatwy szmal. Dodge 78 (2012) W roku 2012 Dodge którego Jimmy zawsze bardzo cenił i szanował odmówił posłuszeństwa. Od tego czasu stoi jako zabytek po garażach. People Of Doom (2014 - ) W roku 2014 Thomas John zaprosił Cornę do współpracy również w jego zespole People Of Doom którego działalność chciał kontynuować po odejściu całego składu. Jak się okazało, Jimmy do tego czasu już całkiem przyzwoicie władał perkusją dlatego właśnie to stanowisko objął. Do zespołu dołączył wkrótce Jack James a Jimmy znalazł człowieka imieniem Martin McBlood z Las Vegas w którym niegdyś mieszkał. Zespół z powodzeniem zaczął trasę koncertową a potem wydał płytę by znowu wróci w trasę i nagrać płytę i tak dalej i tak dalej. Memoriał (2013 - ) W 2013 Jimmy którego było już stać na różne rzeczy, postanowił zorganizować Memoriał imienia swojego idola Petera George. Okazał się on strzałem w dziesiątkę. Oczywiście do udziału w nim namówił Thomasa Johna którego był menadżerem więc można powiedzieć że leżało to w jego obowiązkach. Przeprowadzili męczący trening przygotowawczy po czym Thomas Wygrał. Niestety nie zachowało się zbyt wiele informacji z tego memoriału. Wiaomo natomiast że poznał tam Kiki Narę. W późniejszym czasie przez kilka lat Jimmy skutecznie doił kasę z memoriałów które zawsze przynosiły spore zyski. W 2017 posłużył się Memoriałem jako swoim wielkim pożegnaniem jako zawodnikiem i osobiście na nim wystąpił. Oczywistym było że wygra. Kwestia Szmalu (2010 - 2018) Sukcesy w pokera przyniosły pierwszy szmal. Następnie lokalne obijanie mordy. Po poznaniu Thomasa wszystko poszło jak lawina. Menadżerowanie, Memoriał, Zawodnictwo, People Of Doom, Osiągnięcia levelu EKSPERT w pokera, biznesy jak siłownia i później wiele innych, występy publiczne, gościnne w filmach i serialach. Poznawanie odpowiednich ludzi. Mówi się że Jimmy wszędzie swoich ludzi. Na stan z roku 2018 po wielu inwestycjach mówi się że Jimmi jest obrzydliwie bogaty i nic co robi nie jest za darmo. A rezydencja w Miami świeci jak latarnia morska od bogactwa. W niej wybudowane zostało WWMDS Studio. Trzecia Miłość? (2013 - ) Podczas Trwania pierwszej edycji memoriału jedną z przeciwniczek Thomasa była Kiki Nara. Jako że Wtedy JC często ingerował w walki swojego zawodnika, odciągnął przeciwniczkę jakoś od pomysłu zrobienia jakiejkolwiek krzywdy T Johnowi. Nie wiadomo jak to się stało ale wkrótce po zakończeniu turnieju Kiki oraz Jimmy zostali parą. Wkrótce Kiki Nara Ujawniła prawdziwe imię czyli Yumeha. Praktycznie od 2015 Yumeha żyje myślą o ślubie jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn Jimmy cały czas unika tematu. Mimo to są uważani przez wielu znajomych za zgraną parę. Jushmitu na początku 2019 powiedział ponoć do Jimmiego, że taka japońska żona to jak złoto a coś o tym wie. Faktem jest że do tego czasu jeszcze śluby nie było. Ciekawostki * Podobno był w trakcie pisania tekstów na solowy album o jego sukcesie w pokera. * Miał zawał serca gdy dowiedział się że nie dostanie 90% z miliarda wygranej w pokera. * Pojawia się wiele spekulacji jakoby Jimmy zdradzał Yumehę w każdym możliwym burdelu. Prawdą jest że chodzi tam przede wszystkim po pijaku robiąc wiele sprośnych rzeczy ale od około grudnia 2013 roku służy to wkurwianiu Kiki która najczęściej dostaje SMS od samego winnego ze zdjęciem gdzie się znajduje. Oczywiście Kiki wkurwia się niemiłosiernie a Jimmy może oczekiwać wpierdolu ale ostatecznie oboje wiedzą że to pewna gra którą prowadzą między sobą. Ostatecznie nikt nie przyłapał Jima na zdradzie i prawdopodobnie nie miał go na czym przyłapywać bo na jego słowach (odnośnie burdeli) i imprezach (w burdelach) się zwykle kończy. * Jimmy prawie wywołał III wojnę światową ogrywając Władymira Putina w pokera w 2018 roku. Kategoria:People Of Doom Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Ludzie